Hidden Within The Shadows
by mizz92
Summary: HP/AtS. His parents gave him away and he was taken in by Angelus, a vampire. Now in his last year of school, all his secrets will come out.
1. Chapter 1

17 year old Shadow Black leaned back into his seat as he read his book. It was diffently better than what he was expected to get.

Shadow Nyte Black used to be known as Harry James Potter, but after being abandoned in America by his parents, he had changed his name. Shade was a unique person. He was a wizard but he also was a half vampire. He had been bitten by one at age five and he had bitten the vampire, ending up with him swallowing some of the vampire's blood. Something had happened and now he was a half vampire. He could walk in the sun, didn't die from eating garlic and didn't burn from Holy Water or crosses. He could also get into a place without needing a invite and he still had his soul. He didn't even need to drink blood which he was thankful for. Shade had most skills that vampire's normally get like speed, heightened senses and he also got a nifty healing ability that many turned didn't get.

Shade attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was a 7th year Ravenclaw. He was top of the year, ahead of Gryffindor, Hermione Granger, though she didn't know it and invisible to most. He got along with his Head of House, Charms Professor Filius Flitwick and was going out with 6th year Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood. Luna was the only one in the whole school who knew about him being half a vampire and she kept it secret. He also had one other friend, 6th year Gryffindor, Ginny Weasley. She was also his twin brother's, Matthew Potter's, girlfriend.

The book he was reading at the moment was his Defence Against the Dark Arts book. Shade preferred to get his books from America as they provided more information than the ones in England. He even brought Luna her set of school books from America as a birthday gift as well as a star pendant necklace.

His reading was interupted when the door to his compartment on the Hogwarts Express opened with a bang to admit three people. They were Gryffindor's Hermione Granger, her boyfriend, Ronald Weasley and The-Boy-Who-Lived, Matthew Potter. They entered the compartment without noticing Shade and sat down. This was when Hermione noticed him there. "Oh, sorry. We didn't see you in here. I hope you don't mind sharing" She said. Shade just shook his head in negative and continued on with his book.

The three Gryffindors started a conversation about what they did for the holidays which soon turned to one on Quidditch. After Quidditch, They started discussing the D.A or The Defense Association and whether they were going to run it again this year. The D.A was started in their 5th year as they had a teacher who wouldn't teach them how to do any spells. Luna and Ginny had attended but had told Shade that Hermione was the one to teach them and was really bossy about it, so Shade had started to teach them.

Suddenly, the train jolted to a stop.

At the end of their fourth year, an evil wizard named Lord Voldemort had returned. In their sixth year, a war had started again with Voldemort. Voldemort killed muggles (non-magical) and wizards alike, sending fear into many again.

Shade put his book down and got up to look out the door. Other students down the train were doing the same, confusion a massive in the air. He shut the door and looked out the window. Outside, he could see about a hundred Death Eaters, Voldemort's minions. Turning, he looked at the three confused Gryffindors. "Granger, tell the students to stay in their compartments and to get the best at fighting to prepare to defend their friends. Send D.A members to help defend first through third year students." He said before sending his thestral shaped patronus away with a message to the school. He then walked out the compartment and down the train corridor as Hermione's voice carried through the train and many got ready to defend. He found an opening onto the train roof and quickly blasted it away so he could jump up onto the roof.

Then the Death Eaters converged onto the train and the fight began.


	2. Chapter 2

From his point on the roof, Shade thought back to before the war started. Life had been good for him. He had a father and a two friends with no worries in the world, now, he had to worry about his old life catching up with him as well as people finding out about all his secrets. He didn't know what he would do if his old family found out about him and wanted him to return to them.

He began taking down Death Eaters with powerful stunners, made for Giants. This meant that only someone with more powerful magic could awaken them. He got about five of them before they got onto the train. He jumped back down the roof hole and headed straight into the fray. He could hear other students sending their own stunners at the Death Eaters. His only thought was to defend the train. Some of the younger student's screams filled the air as Death Eaters tried to get them. He dodged spells and moved quickly, thanking every deity around for being a half vampire. He managed to stun a Death Eater about to kill a little first year girl. Slowly, the students of Hogwarts managed to turn the tide against the Death Eaters. It was a long process, or so he thought, and when the students had got the last one, a small cheer went up.

Shade sighed in relief and started walking up the corridor, sending all stunned Death Eaters to the end compartment. It used to be for baggage until students said they wanted to keep their stuff with them. As he walked by, he noticed a few dead students and prayed that Luna and Ginny weren't one of them. Some of the older ones walked by, healing some injuries and looking for younger siblings. He was halfway down the train when the sound of apparition met his ears. Again, he blasted a hole in the roof and jumped out onto it.

This time, the sight that greeted him was one of aurors, Order of the Phoenix members and some teachers from the school. He jumped back into the train and continued what he was doing, pissed that it had taken them so long to arrive. It was amazing that students had saved themselves.

--------

All the students were portkeyed up to the school gate and then put into the school carriages. At the school, Healers were in the Great Hall as the Hospital Wing couldn't hold so many injured. Many had cuts while some were seriously injured. Shade had seen Luna and Ginny and they only had a few bruises and cuts but a little shaken as one of their year mates, Sara Daniels, had been killed infront of them. At the moment, Luna was asleep on his lap and Ginny was asleep leaning on him. He didn't mind at all and knew that he was giving them comfort. It had been an hour after the fight and some student's were getting healed up still. Shade had told a healer to sod off and that he was fine after the healer had tried to have a look at him. Luna and Ginny had both smiled at that.

He spotted Ron, Hermione and Matthew sitting and quietly talking in a cornor. He was disgusted with how Ron fussed about Hermione but didn't care a rats for his sister. Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore walked over to them and because of his sensitive hearing, he managed to hear what they were saying. "Can you tell me what happened on the train?" Albus asked. Matthew looked at the man seriously. "Well sir, we were sitting in our comparment when the train suddenly stopped. I got up and looked out the window and noticed the Death Eaters outside so I told Hermione to tell the students to prepare to defend themselves and then I walked out into the corridor. Then the Death Eaters started to attack the train" Matthew said with honesty in his voice. Hermione looked appalled at him, knowing that Shade had done what Matthew said he did. Matthew had only stunned one Death Eater. Albus looked at the boy contempletating what he had said. "Very well, thank you Mr. Potter. Gryffindor will recieve one hundred points for what you did" Albus said before walking away. Matthew looked at Ron and Hermione with a smug expression. "Matthew Potter, I can't believe what you did! That boy in the compartment we entered did all of what you claimed to have done. What do you think your doing?" Hermione hissed at him. "Hermione, I'm the Boy-Who-Lived. No one will believe that a nobody did all that" Matthew said charmingly. He then walked off, leaving Hermione and Ron stunned. Shade just rolled his eyes at the antics of the Golden Trio, unsurprised at what Matthew had done. He didn't mind in a sense but it would be funny when the Aurors would not be able to remove his stunners from the Death Eaters he had hit.

---------

Later that night, The Welcoming Feast was a somber affair as many remembered what had transpired on the train. Albus Dumbledore rose from his seat after desert had finished. "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. As you remember, today, the Hogwarts Express was attacked by Death Eaters. In the fight, we lost ten of our students. They were Gryffindor sixth year Sara Daniels, Hufflepuff fourth years, Ryan Micheals, Noah MacMillian and Lisa Bridle. Ravenclaw third years Aiden Jones, Megan Smith and Nora Reeves. Gryffindor third year Dennis Creevy, Slytherin second year John Flemming and a first year student named Karly Jonnes. These students will be remembered for who they were. Tonight, you will go to sleep, remembering your friends. Do not let what Voldemort and his Death Eaters make you feel weak or scared, remember it so that you can grow and learn from it" Dumbledore said. Some students had tears in their eyes or were crying. Shade held Luna close to him as her tears fell. "You may all go to bed and may you remember your friends" He said, dismissing the students. Luna and Shade got up from their seats and walked over to where Ginny was seated. "Gin, would you like to stay with the ravens tonight?" Luna asked. Ginny just nodded and Shade helped her up. The three walked in silence to the Ravenclaw dorms, Ginny and Luna both leaning on Shade. They sneaked Ginny into the Ravenclaw common room and Luna took her up to her room. The Ravenclaw students each shared a room with one other student. Luna had her own room as most of the others in Ravenclaw didn't get along with her. Shade had also managed to get his own room too. He went up to his room and got ready for bed. He flopped onto his bed with a sigh. 'Why can't life be so much easier?' he asked himself before his eyes closed. Soon, the castle was quiet as students slept.

**A/N: Heya, here is an update, sorry for the wait, been a bit busy.**

**Anyone wanting to be my beta just send me a message with some stuff about previous beta jobs :)**

**To my first 6 reviewers, thanks so much.**

**Im going to take some of everyones adivice and do some fixing soon.**

**Alright, enjoy**

**Mizz92**


	3. Chapter 3

Shade awoke during the night for no reason at all. After 30 minutes of trying to get to sleep, he gave up and lay on his bed, thinking back on the days events. He had hated seeing the pain the other students had been put through during the attack. It reminded him of his own childhood, before he had been saved.

_Flashback._

_Shade, age 5, was in a cupboard, silently crying in pain. He hadn't meant to knock his Aunt, making her drop the roast that she had made for his Uncle and Cousin. His Uncle had hit him many time on his back with his belt, opening old wounds and causing new ones to appear. His Uncle had hit him for a while and after the first dozen, Shade had passed out from the pain. It was now night time and he had woken a few moments ago. He didn't know when he would be allowed out again, so he tried, in vain, to ignore the pain in his back._

Shade hated thinking about that part of his life but it always turned up again after someone had hurt a younger student. He was glad his adoptive father, Angel, had taken him away. His life before Angel, as he liked to call it, made he resolved to do the best to stop people in pain and to help them. Even though he preferred to hide in the shadows he always told the first year Ravenclaws that if they needed help with anything, they could go to him if they wanted. It was how he had met Luna, doing this.

_Flashback_

_A small first year with blonde hair was sitting in the common room, in a corner, in tears. Shade had spotted her when he came down from his rooms and walked over to her. "What's wrong?" he asked gently, sitting next to the girl. "The other girls called me names and hid my things on me. They won't tell me where they put them and I really want my mummy's necklace back" the girl replied tearfully. Shade put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her. "I'll help you find them, by the way, I'm Shadow Black. You can call me Shade" He said as he pulled the girl up from the corner. "I'm Luna Lovegood" she replied with a small smile._

Since that day they had been friends and were now a happy couple. Shade looked at his alarm clock and groaned at the time. It read 4.49am and Shade gave up trying to return to sleep, knowing it would be worthless. With a wave of his wand, his lights came on and he picked up a book to pass the time. When it was 6am, he left the confines of his room to have a shower and get ready for the day.

* * *

The student body of Hogwarts was still in mourning. Many were quiet as they travelled to breakfast. Luna and Ginny travelled over to Gryffindor table and sat across from Hermione. She put down her copy of the Daily Prophet in disgust. "I can't believe Matthew would do such a thing. Claiming to do what another student did, I can't believe him." She said angrily. Luna and Ginny both looked at her with raised eyebrows. "The Daily Prophet is saying that his spells are so strong that they can't undo what he did to the captured Death Eaters" she explained. "That would be because they were hit with Giant Stunning spells. They can only be undone by the original caster" came the American voice of Shade. Ginny and Luna rolled their eyes and started to eat the kippers on their plates. Hermione's eyes almost fell out of her head when she laid eyes on Shade. "Your the one who stopped and captured nineteen Death Eaters" She stated in something close to awe. "Hermione Granger, meet Shadow Black. Shadow, meet Hermione" Ginny introduced, giggling all the while. "Your American" Hermione stated causing Shade to smirk at her. "That would be correct but origanally, I was from Britain. I am now an American citizen." He replied as he sat down next to Luna. "How did you know that spell? It's an auror level one and they don't teach them here" Hermione said with interest.

Ginny and Luna started a coversation of their own so they didn't have to talk about education before they started learning. "In America. I get all my school books there and they are more advanced than the ones here. I enjoy reading and so, I get extra books" Shade said. "Hermione, remember in your fifth year how you and Ron and Matt started the DA and wanted me to join and how I only atteneded one session" Ginny said, interupting her and Luna's converstaion. Hermione nodded, remembering. "I asked Shadow to tutor me and I got second place in our year. I was behind Luna" Ginny said with a smile before turning back to Luna. "Shadow, if I may know, but what do you average in class?" Hermione said with curiousity that would make a cat proud. "Call me Shade and my average is a secret." Shade said before leaving the hall and indignant Hermione.

* * *

Shade had NEWT Defence Against the Dark Arts first thing and walked into the classroom five minutes before the bell and sat at his usual place in the back. He pulled out his book and started to read while waiting for the other students to come in. This year's Professor had only asked to teach the students who got O's on their OWLs while another teacher taught the rest. A few minutes later, the classroom was full with the sound of excitement as the other students wondered who would be their teach this year. There was six Gryffindors, one Ravenclaw, three Hufflepuffs and four Slytherins in the class. Shade was surprised to find Hermione sitting next to him and not up the front with Ron and Matthew. Silence fell when their teacher, James Potter, walked out of the Defence Office. "Right, I'm Professor Potter and I'm teaching the school's top this year. Let's begin with the register" he said before taking out the sheet with the students names on it. "Susan Bones?" He asked and recieved a wave from the Hufflepuff girl. "Shadow Black?" "Yes" Shade called. James looked at him carefully. "Not related to Sirius Black are you?" James asked. "Don't know, don't care" was the reply before he continued on with the roll. Soon he was done and the class looked at him expectently. "Okay, this term, we are going to look at different dark creatures and how to defend yourself from them and today we will start with vampires." James said. Shade's eyes narrowed at the man, wondering if he knew. He didn't notice Hermione's puzzled expression. "So who can tell me about Vampires?" James asked and Hermione's hand shot into the air. Shade also raised his hand but James chose Hermione. "Vampires are made when another vampire drinks their blood and then forces the other to drink theirs. They can't walk in the sun, die from a stake to the heart and start to burn from garlic, holy water, a crucifix or touching a bible. The most famous vampire is Dracula and there is a myth about one girl chosen to slay vampires." Hermione said, word for word from some book. "Correct Hermione." James said happily. Shade rolled his eyes and put on his most interested face while also ignoring what was taught. Professor Potter taught spells that created fake sunlight, Shade knew that didn't work on vampires, and how to conjure stakes. When the class was over, he was the first to leave, surprised at what the school thought they knew about vampires.

* * *

As Shade made his way to the Great Hall for lunch, he was stopped by Hermione. "Can I talk to you?" She asked. "You can if you wish" Shade replied with a smirk. He followed her to an empty classroom and sat on one of the desks, waiting for her to begin. "Um, thank you for what you did on the train. It was amazing. Um, I was wondering, if you wanted to hang out?" Hermione said nervously. Shade thought on it for a moment. "Listen, I don't care about what I did on the train, I have my reasons. Also, I'm content with what I'm doing at the moment. Thanks anyway" Shade replied, trying to be nice. "I want to get to know you, you seem nice" Hermione said, her nerves leaving her. "Hermione, you saw me on the train doing more advanced magic than is offered here at Hogwarts and you want to learn that." Shade said with a snappyness in his voice. "I don't want to be used. If I had acted like a little first year, you would not be here, trying to be my friend. Please, leave me be" He said, turning to leave the room. "It's not true! I want to get to know you" Hermione snapped. Shade turned to face her. "I don't want you too. Keep out of it." He said before he stormed away, leaving behind a confused Hermione behind.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by with nothing exciting occurring. He took his usual back-of-the-classroom-seat and Hermione didn't approach him again. He had completed all his class work and in History of Magic had finished his DADA essay on vampires and was halfway through his transfiguration work while idly listening to Binns. By the end of the day, Shadow was bored and was glad for it to end.

* * *

**Panther73110: **Shadow is the younger twin and it will be explained later on why.

**fifespice: **It will come clearer later.

**ROBERT-19588:** This is going to have some different twists to it so it will get clearer later.

**Wizmage:** Ginny is a smart girl but there is a reason for this pairing.

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay, I have been taking a course and my uncle is in hospital and I had an auditon. Sorry and here you go. Enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

James Potter sat at his desk and started to grade the NEWT essays on vampires. He read Hermione Granger's and gave her an outstanding. The next to read was Shade's essay.

_There are four different types of vampires. They are Demonic, Souled, Born and Half Turned._

_Demonic vampires are the most agressive and are more common in America, found mostly near an active vampires are the ones many muggles hear about and try to base their stories on. Demonic vampires have no soul, lust after blood, can't walk in the sun, can die from a stake to the heart and are repelled by crosses, garlic and holy water. They do not have souls and when they go to attack, their faces change as well._

_A Souled vampire is a Demonic vampire with his soul. They feel all normal human emotions and are repented for what they did. They prefer animal blood, can't walk in the sun and are basically the same as Demonic vampires except they do not attack humans. They feel guilt for the ones whom they attacked. The most famous Souled vampire is Angelus. He currently lived in California and when I met him, was very pleasent. The spell for returning a soul to a Demonic vampire is Ancient Romainian Gypsy magic. The manuscripts for this spell has been lost since Angelus was given a soul._

_Half Turned vampires are a mix. A Half Turned vampire is made from a failed turning but, it is unknown what they can do for their is only one recorded case in history and he went crazy. It is unreliable to base the facts off just this one vampire._

_The most horrific vampires that are recorded in europen history was the Scrouge of Europe. They were four vampires who came from The Order of Aurelius. The Scrouge was made up of Darla, a blonde vampire who was turned by The Master, Angelus, a sadistic vampire who took pleasure in torturing his victims. Angelus' greatest piece of 'artwork' was Drusilla. When she was human, Drusilla had the ability to see into the future. Angelus murdered a habit on the day she was to take her vows to become a nun and totured her into insanity before having intercourse with Darla infront of her. Drusilla has since remained insane. The last member was a poet who was name William the Bloody as his work was 'bloody awful'. William is now known as Spike as he tortured his victims with railroad spikes. Spike aimed to be like Angelus. To this day, it is unknown where or if the scrouge is still together or disbanded._

The essay was a bit more longer but it was the main gist of it. James was confused and didn't know what to make of it, so he decided to take it up to the Headmaster.

* * *

Albus read the essay and looked up at James. "What do you think Albus?" James asked. "Well James, Many other Defence Against the Dark Arts Professors have come to me asking about the same student and his essays. Mr. Black is a talented student, more so than Miss. Granger if I may. Hermione's scores for her owls were amazing but Shadow's score were the first time in history. He recieved a perfect O on all his exams. I suggest asking him to explain his essay and where he got the information from. All the our other colleagues have learned to do so. I think I only have to tell the Defence teachers once, mind you, Remus enjoyed having conversations with him" Albus said with a smile. James nodded, collected the essay, thanked Albus and left to return to his office.

Once James was back in his office, he flooed Remus Lupin and asked him to come over. When Remus came through, he was surprised to see that his friend looked like he had a headache. "What's happened James?" Remus asked as he sat opposite him. James just handed over Shadow's essay. Remus read it and raised an eyebrow. "This is what has you baffled?" He asked curiously. James looked at him sourly. "Hermione Granger has been friends with Matt for years now and I've never known her to be wrong. Her essay is about all vampires in a general sense. I've never read anything suggesting that there are different types of vampires." James explained with a sigh. Remus chuckled at James' confusion. "Shadow Black was born in England but raised in America. The books that he gets are the unedited version than the ones we get. The Ministry of Magic has strict guidelines while the American Ministry follows the constitution. He's a brilliant young man. I was surprised he didn't want to attend one of the American schools" Remus said. James sighed in annoyance. "So I should pass him?" He asked. "It's up to you but it's all correct. I've never known him to fail before" Remus said before getting up and leaving via floo. James sighed again and continued to mark the essays.

* * *

The young man causing James Potter's headache was currently in the library helping Luna with her homework when Ginny came over to them. "Hey guys. Guess what?" Ginny said excitedly. "Hey Ginny, what's got you so happy?" Shade asked while Luna looked at her with wide, blue eyes. "Notices have gone up about a Halloween ball. It's a costume one and it's 4th year and up. It should be fun." Ginny said. This annoucement caused Shade to groan. Luna looked at Ginny piercingly. "That's not all that's got you happy" she stated. Ginny ducked her head in embarrassment. "I got on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a chaser." She told Luna. Shade was sulking in his seat about the ball until Luna and Ginny both swatted him over the head. Shade sobered up and looked at Luna seriously. "Will thy fair lady wish to be escorted to thee ball with thou?" He asked. Luna raised and eyebrow at him while Ginny giggled at the two. "Good sir, I accept thee offer" She replied. Shade smiled and got up from his seat. "I've got to talk to Flitwick ladies. See you later" He said before leaving.

Ginny and Luna traded looks before breaking out into a fit of giggles, getting themselves kicked out of the library in the end. The two girls decided to go out to the lake and just sit around before dinner.

* * *

Shade had lied to the girls when he said he was going to see Flitwick. He had actually gone up to his room in Ravenclaw Tower and planned to pen a letter to his dad.

_Dear Dad, Cordy, Wes and Gunn._

_How are you all? I returned to school not long after you left for Pylea so I hope you are back and safe. Did you get the girl, Fred, from Pylea too? Was Lorne a good guide? Anyways, I hope you all had fun. So far, school has been uneventful. The Headmaster has decided to host a costume ball on Halloween. Dad, could you please send something and Darla would have or did, if you have any left, worn about the time in 1900s. I had a wicked idea for a costume. I also asked Luna to the ball._

_Anyways, tell me all about Pylea and your experiences. I wish I could have gone but, school must come first. (Hope you see the sarcasm) _

_Sorry this is short. Take care._

_Shade._

When he finished the short letter, he went to the owlry and found his snowy owl, Hedwig. After calling her down and telling her where to go, he watched her take off to the sky. Shade went to the Great Hall just before dinner started and sat next to Luna, wearing a secretive smile on his face. This caused Luna to wonder what he was up too.

* * *

**duelingchamp: **It's explained later on in the story.

**jabarber69: **It's not an error, it's actually meant to be there. Well, I'll be truthful. Originally it was an error I missed but I have twisted my plot to make it fit. My plot is like one of those curly straws. (Evil cackle in background) You will have to wait and see.

**wizmage:** At the moment, I love you. You are always questioning my story and such and so, I twist the plot a bit more. Thank you. I hope this chapter gives you some answers.

**Darkvampirewitch:** So sorry about the delay. I have a writing technique that drives my family up the wall. I do my chapters randomly. I did a chapter that will be somewhere in the middle before doing chapt 1. It does make a delay in my story, but it allows me to go back later and fix it up better. This chapter is mostly a filler but I felt i needed it. I'm really glad you like this.

**All People who added me to their alert list.** Thank you so much.

**A/N: **Chapters may take a bit longer now as I am currently job searcher and I'm doing a private research project. Thank you all. Regards, Mizz.

P.S. The universes in this story is not mine, just the plot.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione approached Gunny who was seated on a window seat in the Gryffindor common room, gazing out onto the grounds with a small smile on her face. She looked over Ginny's shoulders and saw she was watching two people down by the lake. "Theyr'e so happy together" Ginny commented softly, surprising Hermione. The older girl realised that the two they were watching were Luna 'Loony' Lovegood and the mysterious Shadow Black. They watched as he chased Luna but he fell into the lake when she changed her direction abrutly.

"Every year, on the first Saturday, the two of them spend the day together, just them, from sunrise to sunset. It's kind of like their anniversery." Ginny said as Luna was pulled into the lake by Shadow. "What's he like?" Hermione asked curiously. Ginny's smile got a little bigger. "Shadow is an amazing person. He's kind, caring, intelligent, brave, selfless, protective and fun. But there's also another side to him. Cold, dangerous, deadly but still protective. If you were to meet him like that in a fight against enemies, you would feel safe, knowing he is there." She explained as if she had personal experience. "When he first met Remus, he was conflicted on what to feel. I have never understood why and I never asked him about it. Anyways, one day, he sent the man 30 gallons as a gift. He wanted to take the poor man shopping but Luna and I convinced him otherwise. I don't think Remus ever found out who sent them to him" Amusement was clear in her voice.

Hermione sat there, thinking what she had heard about him over and over in her head. "How come I've never noticed him til now?" She asked. Ginny faced her with a smirk. "It's part of the secret that makes him who he is." It was short but true. "I wish Matt was a bit like him." Ginny said quietly, wistfully. "Why? I thought you were happy with Matthew" Hermione said, surprised. "Oh please. Matthew is loud, obnoxious and annoying. If things don't go the way he wants them to, he chucks a hissy fit" Ginny replied, rolling her eyes. Hermione was quiet for a moment before voicing her next question. "Why do you date him then?" It was a simple question. "Hermione, I like Matthew as a friend, maybe a brother. I just don't see him as the type of boyfriend I want. Our parents entered an agreement that I am to marry him." Ginny said quietly before slipping past her and leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

It was true what she had said about Matthew being loud and obnoxious and she stood there and started to question the reason as to her friendship with him. It all ended up with her being rather confused and annoyed. Had she done it for acceptance and friendship or was there another, subconcious reason. In the end, she gave up thinking about it all together.

* * *

That night, a meeting was taking place. This meeting was a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, an elite group who fought against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The order was headed by Albus Dumbledore and they had all gathered at Potter Manor for the meeting. Around 50 people had arrived for tonight's meeting. It was to discuss plans and reporting on other things. Hermione, Ron and Matthew had all joined the Order over the summer and were attending tonight's meeting.

"Any potential recruits?" Albus asked of the 3 students. Their job was to find any 7th year that they thought had potential to aid in the war. Matthew and Ron shook their heads in the negative. "7th year Ravenclaw student, Shadow Black is a possible" Hermione said. Albus looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Please explain your reasons" Albus said. Hermione leaned forward in her seat. "Well, I don't know much about him personally but I have seen him fight. He's a brilliant duelist and can hold hiomself in a fight. He actually helped keep the Death Eaters back when the train was attacked. I also know that he has been helping Ginny and Luna Lovegood. He's also American." Hermione explained. Albus looked thoughtful before turning to face Remus Lupin. "What do you make of him as I know you spent a lot of time together when you were teaching." Albus asked of the werewolf. "He has a brilliant mind and is amazingly smart. I remember him getting top grades on all of his work" Remus said thoughtfully. Albus nodded in agreement before turning to face Hermione. " I want you to get to know him and find out where his loyalties lie. If he is for the light, talk to him about joining the Order" Albus said to her. Hermione nodded in understanding. Reports were given about many different things before the meeting was called to a close.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shadow was laying on his bed when his owl, Hedwig entered through the open window with a letter in her claws. He took it with a smile and petted her affectionally as he opened it.

_Hey Shade!_

_It's Cordy. We got your letter just after we returned from Pylea. It was an amazing place. When I got there, I was treated as a slave and then I got this vision and they were saying I was cursed. They took me to these priests who did some tests and then they named me princess. I was Cordelia Chase, Princess of Pylea. Angel, Wes, Gunn and Lorne all came to Pylea and Angel could walk around in the sun! Anyways, they came to rescue me and when they found out I was Princess, I jokingly said to cut off their heads. It was funny to see their faces. Anyways I soon found out I had to comshuk with a groosalug. In other words, I had to mate with this guy to give him my visions. I refused and such and then we had to escape with our lives. Angel also found Fred and she has now locked herself in her room at the hotel and only eats tacos. It's a bit odd as she only really talks to Angel. We are all safe and sound at the hotel but we also trashed Caritas. Lorne is staying with us for the moment._

_When we got home, we found Willow Rosenburg waiting for us. It turns out that Buffy is dead. She jumped into a dimensional portal to spare her sister Dawn, who was the Key, and to also shut it down. Angel has gine away for a bit but he said he would try and search for something for you. We don't know when he will return. Gunn, Wes and Lorne pass on their best for your school year and say to have fun. _

_Hope you have a good year_

_All our love_

_Cordy, Wes, Gunn, Lorne and Fred._

_P.S. Fred hasn't been told about you yet but we will soon. See you at Christmas._

He had laughed at Cordy being a princess but frowned at the part about Buffy. He hope that his dad was okay. He knew that Angel loved Buffy but knew that he couldn't be with her. It was due to the nature of having a soul. It made Angel broody and dark at times but he didn't mind. With a sigh, he put the letter away and picked up the book he had been reading before. Sadly, he couldn't concetrate with all the different things floating around in his mind. His wonderful day with Luna, the letter from home and the fact that his dad had disappeared. With a sigh, he rolled over and pulled out a small box from his bedside drawer. Inside the box was a silver claddagh ring with an emerald stone, the May birthstone. It had a crown above the stone, which was shaped like a heart and two hands held the heart. This ring was the ring that he was going to use when he finally asked Luna to marry him. He would wait til she had finished school before they would wed. It had taken him ages to find this beautiful little ring but he loved it. With a smile, he returned it to the draw before turning out the lights and trying to fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey, it's short and I'm sorry. This one was one of three options I had going for this chapter. Thank you to those who have added this story to favorites and put alerts on it. Thanks!

**wizmage:** 1. I am going to try and stick as close to canon as possible but some things may be changed. 2. Conner will be in it but it will be later on.

**mumimeanjudy: **thanks for spotting out the error. I may leave it there for a while and when this entire story is done, I might fix it up again.

**:** I'm going to include that meeting later but it will also come up in the last chapt.

**A/N2: **The last three chapters are actually completed. So all I got to do is the middle. Lol. Also, my little sister has decided to join this site and she has asked me to dedicate this chapter to her.

**Dedication:** This chapter was dedicated to everyone's little sister who annoys them while they are trying to read or type stories. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

James Potter looked at the NEWT students as they took their seats in his class. With a sigh he started to return their vampire essays. "All but two of you have made references to Dracula. Dracula is a vampire but the muggles believe that he is a legend, a story based on the deeds of Vlad the Impaler. He was a Wallachain. He was a Prince and had three seperate reigns. Vlad was also known for his cruel methods. When he came into power, he immediately arrested all the nobles and their families impaled on the spot. It is mostly believed he was a muggle" James explained as he walked around the classroom. "Miss Granger and Mr Black included in their reports the Order of Aurelius. These cult of vampires worshipped what was known as the Old Ones. The Order was ruled by a vampire who called himself The Master. It is unclear what his human name was. The most vicious members of this Order was Darla and Angelus. Darla and Angelus eventually left the Order and made James, Elizabeth, Penn, Drusilla, who made Spike. James, Elizabeth and Penn all left Angelus and Darla but Drusilla stays with them and Sires William the Bloody who then became Spike. Darla, Angelus, Drusilla and Spike soon became known as the Scrouge of Europe and left a trail of death and destruction behind them. It is unclear if the Scrouge is still around but but many believe they have all been turned to dust." James said with a smile.

Shade sat in his seat and smirked at what James had said about the Scrouge. He knew that Darla had been turned to dust, Angelus had become Angel, his dad and savior and that Drusilla and Spike were still around. Spike was in Sunnydale and Drusilla was MIA. It was fairly amusing to know what other people thought about the group. "Who can tell me how to defend yourself against a vampire?" James asked, looking around the classroom. Hermione's hand was immediately in the air as well as a few other hands. James nodded at Hermione. "Holy water, garlic, crosses and bibles will hold off a vampire but to defeat them, a wooden stake through the heart will do it" She replied easily and recieved a nod at the information. "What about spells?" He asked. No hands, not even Hermione's was raised. "Magic is a picky thing and so far there are no spells to use against a vampire. Many vampires prefer to fight hand to hand." James said and went on to explain how to spot a vampire. Soon they were dismissed and Shade headed out of the room quickly.

"Shadow! Shadow!" A voice shouted behind him, causing him to stop and turn to find Hermione following him. "How can I help?" He asked her with a smile. They started walking in the direction of the library. "I just wanted to talk to you, get to know you as Ginny seems to really like you." She said with a smile. "I've got a free lesson now so I'm heading to the library" He said. "Where do you get all your knowledge from?" She asked after a minutes silence. "I live in America and the books there are a bit more advanced than the ones here" He explained before suddenly stopping and tilting his head as a puppy would. He turned and entered a classroom and quickly fired off two stunners. Hermione followed him in curiosity. Two girls of about 13 were lying on the ground stunned, while a younger girl was curled up in the corner, crying. "Are you alright?" He asked her gently as he knealt down in front of her. "I-I-I th-think my arm is br-broken" The girl stuttered through tears. Shade sat down next to her and she held her arm out to him. "Your Billee, right?" He asked as he rolled the sleeve back to look at her arm. He started to apply pressure to different parts of her arm until she let out a hiss of pain. "It might just be a fracture. We'll go see the nurse" He said and helped her to her feet. "Owww" She cried out when she put weight on her left foot. Shade stood for a moment and then surprised the two girls still awake by swinging Billee up onto his back in a piggy back style. He then turned and started out of the room for the Infirmary.

* * *

Hermione was lost in her thoughts as she followed Shadow and Billee. She wanted to know how he had heard what was going on in the classroom. She had also seen the way his eyes had glowed Killing Curse green when he had stunned the two older girls and the way he had been protective of the younger girl. Shadow was a mystery to her. He was intelligent yet he didn't flaunt it, he knew how to fight yet he only fought in defence. He also had an air about him, one of secrets that were best left behind in the past and that only digging further would only end in pain. She desperately wanted to work out the puzzle that was Shadow, yet with every new thing she learned about him, it only added more questions she wished to ask the young man. Hermione Jane Granger promised herself that she would work out the puzzle that was Shadow Black before the Christmas holidays arrived.

* * *

**Dedication: **On Sunday, 1st of Feb, My uncle, a hippie type man (not the druggie type, just his personality) passed away due to cancer. His name was Bill and was an amazing man. I couldn't stop crying when I was told about his passing. He has lived an amazing 52 years of life. On Dec 10, he and his wife, My Aunt Jenny, renewed their wedding vows. I will always hold him in my heart and memories. Rest In Peace Uncle Bill.

**A/N: Unfortunately this is a short chapter but will have to do for now. Sorry it's short.**

**wizmage:** I don't know about the Angel thing as I have not got season 5. I went to get it last week and the store did not have any copies.

**jabarber69: **you have to think about where Shadow has lived and what he has grown up around. Remember Oz? Luna and Ginny's fates have already been decided, ha ha ha.

**A/N2: **Does anyone know any good lullabys that came be sung to anyone by anyone, i.e. brother to brother, mother to daughter. If so, please help me out. Thanks for all the reviews, those who have added this story to alerts and favorites.


	7. Chapter 7

'You can't escape the darkness in your soul. I am always waiting, being held in captivity, waiting for freedom' A voice that sounded familiar whispered in the dark night. 'Who are you?' Shadow called out, searching for the source of the voice. 'You already know who I am. We have met before this night, yet you are in denile about my presence. My name is Eruo.' Eruo said with mocking amusement. 'If we have met before, than you will have no problems coming forth and showing me your face.' Shade said back, still searching. Silence passed for a moment. ' My dear Shadow, you have seen my face many times, at least three or more times a day.' Eruo responded before he was suddenly in front of the teen. His sudden appearence startled Shade as he gazed at the face. Rumples were on the face, Killing curse green eyes and when Eruo smiled, sharp teeth with fangs were there. 'Your a vampire' Shade said and with dawning realisation, understanding the name. Eruo, latin for Demon. 'No, I'm not. You are' Eruo said with a twisted smile.

* * *

Shade woke with a gasp, sweat covering his body. He scrambled out of bed and went to the mirror on the wall. He looked into it and realised, what Eruo had said, was truth. Eruo and He were the same people but different at the same time. He started shaking at the thought of what it could possibly mean. He spun around and went to his desk, getting out a blank piece of parchment and some ink.

_Angel,_

_Something is happening. I went to sleep and in my dreams appeared a vampire calling himself Eruo. The reason for this letter, Eruo said we were the same. I don't know what to do and it's kind of freaking me out. Please, tell me what is going on_

_Shadow._

It was short and his handwriting was shaky but he didn't care as he knew that his dad would help him, he always did and that made him a hero in Shade's eyes.

* * *

He never returned to sleep, freaked out from the dream or nightmare, he couldn't decide. He had stayed up and read one of the books Wesley had given him. When it was time to go to breakfast, he left and missed the hurt look on Luna's face when he passed by her without a word as he was too consumed in his own thoughts. He sent his letter off after breakfast before heading to his first class, transfiguration. 'When I call your name, come to the front and stare into the mirror I have here. This mirror will reveal your animagus forms to you' Professor McGonagall annouced. Excited whispers erupted at the thought of what they were studying. Hannah Abbott went first and told everyone that she would become a Siberian Husky. Shadow was then called up and he sucked in some air as before standing in front of the mirror. He didn't have to wait long and he took an involunteery step back when Eruo appeared. He spun around, gathered his bag and quickly left the room, ignoring the shouts of his teacher as he ran. He ran out onto the grounds and down by the lake where he dropped his bag before he stumbled to edge of the lake. 'This can't be happening. I never asked for this, so WHY ME?' he said, shouting out the last two words to know one. He just sat there, gasping for air as a single tear fell from his emerald eyes.

* * *

The Order of the Phoenix had been gathered for another meeting that night. All the students at Hogwarts were in their dorms, including the three junior members of the Order. 'Minerva asked for us to gather tonight as she has some information pertaining to the recruitment of Shadow Black' Albus annouced to the members gathered. He nodded at the elderly woman, who stood up. 'Today, The NEWT students were to learn of their animagus forms. I never told them that I would also be able to make a copy of their forms. When Mr Black stood infront of the mirror, he seemed nervous, like normal. His animagus form appeared but it was not an animal I recognised. He took a step back before he fled my classroom. I have still not identified his form but here is a copy of it.' She explained before showing them the picture she had. It was of Eruo in Ravenclaw robes. 'That's a Demonic Vampire' Remus Lupin annouced with a snarl. This caused an outbreak of mumurs. 'Are you positvie?' Albus asked once he had everyone quiet again. 'Yes. But I don't understand why it would be an animagus form. You have to be bitten by one, then you drink their blood. Demonic Vampires are vile and merciless creatures as they loose their soul.' He explained. Albus then turned to James Potter. 'You recently asked your NEWT students to do an essay on vampires and you brought Mr Black's to me. Do you still have it?' He asked. James nodded in the affirmitive. 'I'll bring it to the next meeting.' James said, knowing Albus was going to ask him about it. 'Very well. We shall keep an eye on Mr Black and learn more about him' Albus decided before dismissing the Order.

* * *

**HarrySirius Fan: **Thank you for the condolences. When my lil sis and I saw your message, tears came to our eyes. Also, thank you for the review on the story so far.

**jarbarber69:** It's true we all have secrets. I hide secrets from my own dad but sometimes, secrets need to be exposed to help us heal.

**A/N: **Thank you for all reviews. I thought I would never get this chapter done as I kept changing my mind on it. I guess it does not help to listen to so much music while writing. Oh well and I'm sorry it's so short :s

**Dedication: **To all those who died in the Victorian Bushfires and those who are left behind and suffering. I was at Murrindindi for my Dad's 60th when we left his farm. The farm was not affected by the flames but porperties about 4kms away were. Let's just say that the question running around the party goers was "How did you spend Dave's 60th?"


	8. Chapter 8

The Halloween Ball arrived and the students were excited about what others would be wearing and bagging some people out. Shadow made his way to his room, passing all the other boys so he could get ready. After a shower, he started to dress in his costume, amused at what he had brought. Cordelia couldn't find the things he wanted.

-

Ginny laughed as she was twirled while on the dance floor before she spotted a sight that made her breath catch. People started to become silent as they caught sight of the couple in the doorway and moved out of their way as they walked towards the dance floor. The guy, took the girl's hand and they started to dance with a grace that many envied, ignoring the people around them and listening to the music. Ginny sighed and took the lead and started to dance with Matthew, everyone watching the two couples.

_Childhood living is easy to do  
The things you wanted I bought them for you  
Graceless lady, you know who I am,  
You know I can't let you slide through my hands_

Shadow smiled happily as he stared into Luna's eyes, forgetting everything around him and only thinking of her. He twirled her away before bringing her back, capturing her in his arms. He noticed out the corner of his eye that Ginny was dancing with Matthew and that others were staring.

_Wild Horses,  
Couldn't drag me away,  
Wild, wild horses,  
Couldn't drag me away..._

"I love you" He whispered into her ear as he dipped her.

He pulled her up again and they both twirled around.

"I know and I love you too" She replied, laying her head on his shoulder with a sigh and a smile

_I watched you suffer a dull, aching pain  
Now you decided to show me the same  
No sweeping exits or offstage lines,  
Can make me feel bitter or treat you unkind_

Hermione smiled as she watched the two couples on the dance floor. She was surprised when a hand came into her line of view and she looked up to me blue eyes. She placed her hand in his and let Ron take her onto the dance floor. Other couples soon joined them on the floor as the music played.

_Wild Horses,  
Couldn't drag me away, Wild, wild horses,  
Couldn't drag me away..._

Albus watched as the students moved slowly around the floor and smiled at the happiness he could feel coming off them all but was surprised at how much love the couple who had started this dancing had felt for each other. Tonight was about forgetting the war that had hurt so many and it was nice to think about the love someone felt for another.

_I know I dreamed you a sin and a lie,  
I have my freedom but I don't have much time  
Faith has been broken tears must be cried,  
Let's do some living after we die_

"Promise me something" Luna said as they slowly moved in a circle.

"I would promise you the world" Shade replied softly and she knew that it was a truth that he would if he could, just from the love she could see shining in his eyes.

"Always think of this moment, whenever you're upset. Always think about how you felt when we moved to the music" She whispered in his ear.

"I promise always" He said before he captured her lips in a tender kiss.

_Wild Horses,  
Couldn't drag me away,  
Wild, wild horses,  
We'll ride them someday_

Wild Horses,  
Couldn't drag me away,  
Wild, wild horses,  
We'll ride them someday

They left the floor once the song had finished. They walked over to the table where the punch was and he filled them two drinks before they headed for a table. They sat down and watched the other students on the dance floor.

"Ginny" Luna said with a smile when she was joined by her friend.

"Hey Luna. Who did you dress as because you both look stunning" She complimented, taking a seat.

"Thank you Ginny. I am Darla of the Order of Aurelius and this is Liam, soon to be Angelus" Luna answered with a giggle and Ginny laughed at how good they were dressed.

"You look beautiful too, Lady Gryffindor" Shade said with a smile.

"If you excuse me, I hear nature calling and I must answer" He said before he stood, earning giggles from both girls.

-

He stood at the sink and splashed water on his face. He was tired but he wouldn't let that ruin his night. He looked into the mirror and stumbled back when he didn't see himself but Eruo.

"Leave me alone" He snarled but he jumped when Eruo said the same thing.

He frantically felt his face and whimpered when he felt the ridges on his face.

"no, no no NO" He shouted, bashing his hands on the basin and jumped when it broke.

He started to panic and his magic started to lash out around him.

"NO" He shouted loudly and the mirrors shattered, sending the class flying and he didn't care or noticed when it cut his face, arms and chest.

He spun around wildly, in a panic, shouting out no. He walked backward until he hit the wall and he slid down it, ending up in the corner, on the floor. He drew his knees up to his chest and hid his face away, rocking and repeating the words no and leave me alone. This was how he was found when Professor Snape was sent to find the source of the magical outburst. He was stunned, falling onto broken mirror shards.

-

Angel had felt Shade's distress and ran through the gates of Hogwarts, not noticing that he had triggered the wards. He ran to the gate and was surprised when he was greeted by the Professor's wands.

"Peace" He said, raising his hands up in a surrender.

"Who are you?" A man with a long beard, Albus Dumbledore, asked him.

"My name is Angel and I'm here to see my son, Shadow Black" He answered.

Dumbledore motioned for the wands to be lowered and sent the teachers away.

"May I see your left arm?" Albus asked and Angel nodded, rolling his sleeve up.

"Thank you. Please come with me" Albus said, satisfied when the arm was bare.

* * *

**A/N: **Song is by The Sundays and called Wild Horses. It's played in Season 3 of Buffy at the Prom. I got over my slump and next chapter will be soon and longer. Thank you for all my reviewers and readers.


	9. Chapter 9

Shouting awoke Shadow in the Hospital Wing. He groggily sat up in the bed he had been placed in and watched what was going on while trying to work it out. Angel was standing in the middle of the Hospital Wing with Professors Snape and Dumbledore pointing their wands at him while Angel was calmly trying to talk to them. Madam Pomfrey was no where to be seemed as though the two Professors had worked out that Angel was a vampire and considered him a threat to the school while Angel was trying to talk them out of attacking him and that he was no threat, what so ever.

"What on earth are you doing?" He asked as he tried to escape from his bed and the tangle that his blankets had become.

"Mr Black, please remain in your bed, we have the situation under control" Dumbledore said, trying to show that he had the upper hand.

"I would totally believe that if you didn't have your wands pointed at my dad. Do you do it with everyone's parents?" He asked, sarcasm heavy in his voice as he walked over to stand in between the wizards and Angel.

"Mr Black, you would be wise to remain in your bed" Snape sneered while Dumbledore looked between the teen and the vampire.

"I don't think you understand. My dad, would not harm anyone unless you provoke him, then again, he might hurt you Snape, just because your existence is enough to provoke people" He commented with a raised eyebrow, looking the Potions Master up and down as if checking him out.

He heard Angel sigh in irratation and a slight smirk graced his face. Snape's cheeks tinged pink in what he had to guess was embarrassment.

"Why you little brat. Your just as bad as Potter" Snape sneered, his wand now pointing at Shade.

Shade's killing curse green eyes narrowed at the man.

"I wouldn't know if Professor Potter is a brat. I know he is a fairly competant teacher, unlike some" He said coldly, missing the twinkling of the Headmaster's eyes.

Shade turned on his heel to face Angel, a smile on his face.

"Let's go" He said before quickly leaving the Hospital Wing with Angel.

They walked down to the first floor and quickly entered a classroom. Shade locked the door and the they both started to laugh at what had happened. After calming down, Shade was pulled into a hug and was amazed at the amount of tension that was released from him when he felt those arms around him, making him feel loved and safe for the first time in ages. It was about 2 minutes before he was released.

"How are you and tell me the truth" Angel asked, sitting back on a desk.

"I don't know anymore" Shadow admitted, looking at the ground.

It was only then that he noticed that he was wearing hospital pajamas and he gave Angel a look, to which he sighed and removed his leather jacket, handing it over to the nodded his thanks and wrapped it around himself.

"You still have a way with words" Angel chuckled, eyeing the teen.

"It worked with Snape but I don't think it works on Dumbledore. I almost revealed information that I didn't want too" He sighed out and Angel noted that the teen looked tired.

"Have you been sleeping at night?" He asked in concern.

"No, not lately. I have nightmares and dreams I don't understand. I have tried meditating and burning incense but it won't work. I don't have many of the books that I have at home with me." Shade admitted, looking Angel in the eye and the vampire could see all the stress and confusion in them.

"Do you want to come home for a bit?" He asked, thinking that it might be good for him to have a break.

"Only if you want me too" Shade admitted.

"Lets go pack up what you need and such and you can say your goodbyes" Angel said wrapping his arm around Shade's shoulders.

-

20 minutes later, Angel and Shade had portkeyed from Hogsmeade after sneaking out of Hogwarts. Luna had been okay, knowing that he needed time away to piece himself back together and get the answers he needed. They portkeyed to the foyer of the Hyperion Hotel, Shade landing on his feet while Angel landed on his back with an oomph. They were both thankful that it appeared that they were the only ones currently at the hotel and said goodnight to each other, before heading to their seperate rooms.

-

The Order of the Phoenix was called in about 4am for an emergency meeting. Many of the members had complaints about being awoken at this early of an hour.

"I do apologise for making you all leave yoiur warm beds but I have learned some intresting information that I don't believe could wait for the sun" Albus started once everyone had arrived, some members, Sirius Black, was wearing pajamas.

"Last night, during the Halloween Ball, Shadow Black was admitted to the Hospital Wing. He was found in the first floor bathroom with mirror and glass shards all around him and many cuts on his person. Severus found him and took him to the Hospital Wing where Poppy began to treat his wounds. She noted, half way through healing him, that his injuries were healing already at a rapid rate. It a about an hour later that his father, Angel Black, though I don't believe it's his real last name, arrived. About an hour ago, the two left the wing after Shadow woke and defended Angel, from us. Angel also happens to be a vampire." Albus explained.

There was immediate uproar over the thought of a vampire being allowed admittence to the school.

"Could Shadow be a vampire?" Remus asked once Albus had control over the room once again.

"If he is, he would have to have been changed over the holidays and besides, vampires don't have souls" Albus answered.

"They can obtain a soul. Angelus, Scrooge of Europe, was cursed by gypsy's after killing the tribe's favorite daughter" James corrected from his place at the table, earning him surprised looks from everyone.

"How do you know that?" Remus asked in shock.

"From Shadow's essay on vampires. It would appear that Shadow knows a lot more than he lets on. I suggest, Filius, that you talk to him when he returns. We seem to have an unknown mystery on our hands" Albus said seriously before he dismissed that members, allowing them to gain a few more hours of sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

They arrived in Shadow's room at the Hyperion Hotel with a thump, Shade landing sprawled out on the floor. He sighed, feeling quite comfortable on the carpet, causing Angel to roll his eyes in amusement before telling his son that he was going. Shade just lazily waved his hand at his parental figure before he rolled over onto his back. He stared at the ceiling, cracking a smile as he remembered the fight he had had with Angel to redecorate his room. He did get to redecorate, after being told to go find another room seeing as he chosen a room on the unsafe side of the hotel. It was totally not his fault that he liked it on that side, it gave him a thrill to think of the danger he was in but it was probably due to the fact that he had grown up fighting demons.

His room was painted dark blue and the carpet was a dark purple. The colours were what happened when he had decided to let Luna choose the colours for his room but he loved it. He had a double bed, a desk and a couple of bookcases as well as the walk in closet and the dresser where his TV was set up. His walls were decorated with different things like photos of him and Luna together at Hogwarts, page that had been photocopied showing cool looking demons and a poster for Lorne's club, Caritas. With a sigh, he stood up and decided he would not be getting anymore sleep tonight and turned on his small stereo system, set up next to the TV and go through some of the more calming fight routines he had been taught.

-

He walked on the balcony overlooking the foyer of the hotel around 9am and spotted Cordelia and Wesley argue over the coffee maker. Gunn was talking with Angel who had a geeky looking girl with brown hair sitting next to him. He smirked before walking down the hall again. He ran straight toward the balcony and used his hands to flip him over the edge. He landed in a crouch, left leg out to the side, head bowed before he stood and blocked a punch from Angel. The two began to fight, causing the Wesley to try and get the brown haired girl out of there and into safety. He couldn't take it anymore and fell to the ground in laughter. Cordelia gave a happy shriek before she rushed over to him and wrapped him up into a tight hug.

"Your here!" Cordelia said with a large smile on her face.

"Hello Cordy" Shade said, trying to escape from her hug.

"Leave the poor boy alone, Cordelia" Wesley said calmly, knowing that Shade needed rescuing.

"Hey guys" He greeted Wesley and Gunn once he was free.

"What are you doing here, Mini-Vamp?" Gunn asked, standing next to the unknown girl.

"Can you stop with the nicknames and use mine? Also, I don't want to talk about it" He answered turning away to go to the office where most of the books were kept.

Angel was left with getting curious looks from his team. He raised an eyebrow at them all in question.

"What?" He asked before he walked over to the brunette and lead her to the office.

Opening the door, Angel was amused at how messy Shade had managed to make the office in the minute he had spent in there. Books were piled onto the desk and spread over it. Shade was sitting at the desk, three books open in front of him and was writing at a furious pace. He looked at the two when Angel cleared his throat.

"Shadow, this is Fred. Fred, this is Shade, my son" Angel introduced

"I thought vampires can't give birth" Fred said with a slight frown on her face, causing Shade to snort.

"I'm adopted" He told her before returning to his writing, causing Angel to sigh.

"Come on" Angel told her, taking her out of the office to leave Shade to his own devices.

"I found Shadow when he was still a little boy. I took him with me and he sees me as his dad" Angel explained to her before leaving her with Gunn and heading to the basement, due to the fact that Cordelia wanted to learn to fight.

-

That afternoon, Wesley and Gunn left the hotel so they could break into someone's house as he had part of a scroll pertaining to a prophercy. Angel was talking with Cordy and Fred was doing something. Shade was still in the office, going over books and copying different things from within them. He was getting a headache from all the different things that he was reading and, although he wanted to call it quits, he knew he couldn't until he had the answers that he wanted.

It was starting to go dark when Cordelia came into the office and asked what he wanted from the Chinese resturant they were going to order from. He smiled at her and decided that he would go with her and so they both walked out of the office. They stopped still when they saw the blonde haired woman wearing a red top, standing in the foyer and facing Angel. What surprised them the most was that she was pregnant.

"Hello Angel" The woman greeted and Shade noticed Angel's surprised.

"Darla" He replied, causing Shade's eyes to become wide with the relization of who she is.

* * *

**A/N: **Not caring that its short but do apologize for the delay. Anyone have any thoughts on what website I should use so you can see the different images for this story would be great and just leave them in a review or PM me. If you want any plot bunnies, feel free to ask. Loving all your revies, keep them coming, love you all

Mizz


	11. Notice

**Notice.**

**Dear Readers, Reviews, Alerters and Favers**

**I am upset to share with you that, at this current point in time, I have lost my time that I would normally have dedicated to new chapters. The reason for this is because I am now at TAFE, doing year 10. I am also working as a babysitter most nights of the week and so, when I do have free time, I end up reading many of the wonderful stories that I find on this site. I do apologise for this and I hope to continue soon, but, for the moment, I am on hiatus.**

**I also have the problem of several plot bunnies attacking me at once and it causes me confusion and side tracks me from what I intended to do.**

**I will not be giving up on this story. All I ask is for your patience.**

**I hope you all understand and when I put the new chapters up, this note will come down.**

**Apologies to those who thought this as an update**

**Regards**

**Mizz92.**


End file.
